Love In The City
by Sailor Silver Chibi
Summary: Why is Seiya out at Midnight? and Whats wrong with Serena?
1. Seiya's Walk and Serena's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon I own the plot Lawyers get off my back I also don't own the songs but I did change the Avril song. Genre: Romance ~~ Couples:  
At beginning: Serena/Darien  
Serena /Seiya  
Rei /Chad  
Lita /Andrew  
Ami /Greg  
Mina /Yaten  
Haruka /Taiki  
  
Title: Love in Space Chapter 1:  
  
It was midnight in Tokyo. The darkness actually wasn't all that dark. You could see most of the features of the beautiful park. A shadowed figure walked to the bench that laid right by the beach but bushes hid it. The figure sat down and sighed. From the shape of the figure you could tell it was a man. Why would a man come to the hidden part of the beach at midnight? The figure laid down on the bench and suddenly the air was filled with a sweet beautiful sound. The song was coming from the shadowed figure. He sang:  
  
Baby I'll take care of you  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
No harm will ever come to you  
  
As long as I'm around  
  
You have taught me not to fear  
  
What people say or do And the only thing I fear is being here Without you  
  
Suddenly the man wasn't singing anymore. Instead another sound filled the air and a new scent. The sound was crying and the smell was salt from the tears. Why would a man cry? The man got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He started walking towards his apartment. He walked under the streetlight. It was Seiya. Seiya got to his apartment and walked in as silently as he could. Little did he realize someone was watching him from around the corner in the apartment.  
  
Serena's P.O.V  
  
This is the 6th time he has come home late like this. Maybe I should wake up Yaten and Taiki. No I'll talk to them in the morning maybe or maybe I'll just keep this a secret for now. I don't think he wants anybody to know he has been going out at night. I want to see Darien tomorrow maybe he'll know something. For now I'll go to sleep.  
  
Seiya's P.O.V  
  
Good no one heard me come in. Especially Serena how would I explain that I go out in the middle of the night to sing a song for her because I love her.  
  
~~~~End Seiya's P.O.V.~~~~~~~  
  
In his head he was writing a new love song to sing in the night wind breeze. He had also gone online and bought a new Canadian singer CD because of the love song.  
  
~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~ Serena woke up from a bad dream screaming and sweating. The first person in her room was Seiya.  
  
"Serena are you alright?" Seiya said panting as he ran into her room at 7:33am. "It was all a bad dream. I need to call Darien." She said as she put her hand on her chest feeling how fast her heart was going. "Alright" Seiya whispers as a wash of jealousy came over him the super star had a case of jealousy. Serena's P.O.V "It was just a bad dream. I just want to call Darien and see if he is alright." I picked up the phone and called him. "Darien I had a bad dream about you and I just wanted to see if you were ok." "SERENA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME THIS EARLY. I work all week long from 7:00am till 5:00pm and this is the first day off all week and you call me this early. I am fed up with your laziness, the way you pig out, and your selfishness that is it. I'm sorry Serena were over." And with that he hung up. I cried long and hard.  
  
~~~~~~~End Serena's P.O.V.~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Seiya postponed all meetings with his manager for the whole week . He said he had some family emergencies. His Manager understood. Seiya went to talk with Yaten and Taiki. Yaten being Serena's stepbrother some how. However, he needed to talk to Taiki mainly. He told Taiki how he felt, but he didn't tell him about his midnight strolls. No one was to know about them. Taiki thought he had sat there for hours when suddenly the lecture was over. "Geez your head over heels for this girl" "She's not a girl she's an Angel." He said with a day dreamy sigh. " Ok" said Taiki with a yawn. "Anyway that angel almost woke me up this morning with screams. What was wrong anyway?" Taiki said with another yawn "She had a bad dream about her boyfriend," Seiya cringed at the word boyfriend "anyway I am going up to talk to her." "Ok what," Taiki yawned " ever." Seiya walked up to Serena's room and heard crying. He knocked on the door. "Serena?" No answer. "Serena?" Again no answer. He opened the door and found Serena huddled in a corner with a blanket. "Serena? What's wrong?" Seiya went and sat next to her. "Darien. He he he broke up with me." Serena said as she choked back tears. In his head Seiya was jumping for joy but when he was next to Serena he was caring and gentle of her feelings. "Oh Serena I am sorry. If you don't mind me asking What happened?" "It was terrible in my dream he was driving to work and there was a driver that didn't stop at the stop sign and they collided. It was a terrible car crash his last word was Serena. I woke up screaming and crying. I called him just to see if he was ok and I had forgotten what time it was. He had worked so hard this week working from 7 to 5. I called on his one day off. He got really mad and broke up with me." Serena started crying again. "If he broke up with you over that then he didn't deserve you." He laid down against the wall with Serena laid down in front of him. "Maybe your right Seiya." Serena fell asleep right in his arms. "Even after crying she still looks like an angel to me," Seiya started to drift to sleep "I love you Serena." He whispered then fell asleep with Serena still in his arms.  
  
MEANWHILE At the Arcade  
  
"You guys Seiya finally confessed he loves Serena." Taiki said while about to order a shake. "What about Darien?" Rei had already ordered her fries to share with Chad. "Didn't you hear what happened this morning? He broke up with her." Yaten answered the question with a bit of sadness in his answer. "Oh no that's terrible." Mina said as she slid into to booth. "Not for Seiya. Plus Seiya is a way better guy than Darien." Lita added. "Especially lately with him thinking work is more important than love or that fun is a just a word." Everyone shocked that Chad actually said something smart. "Yeah did anyone else notice that he did seem to care more about work than anything else?" Andrew started to clean the table behind them. "Hey someone come with me I am going to check on them." Yaten hinted toward Mina since Alex wasn't there. "I want to come. I am eager at the chance to make two love birds blossom." Mina eagerly stood up out of the booth. "I knew you would!" Yaten smiled and started to laugh. "Alright lets go." They made their way back to the apartment.  
  
BACK AT THE APARTMENT  
  
"Shhhh be quiet so they can't hear us." Yaten said as he walked to Serena's room. "Ok Yaten but if you don't shut up they will here us anyway." Mina opened the door of Serena's room and almost went into shock. "Yaten they are laying together on the floor sleeping." Mina beamed the biggest smile ever.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Love in the Atmosphere  
  
After the incident Yaten and Mina went back to the arcade and told everyone what they saw. They all sat wondering what exactly had happened and what will happen. (Thanks to story magic you will know every detail.)  
  
BACK AT THE APARTMENT  
  
Serena woke up suddenly with a slight chill. She stood up then realized that Seiya was laying behind her. Suddenly the memory of what happened flooded back into her mind. She sat on the floor watching Seiya sleep. She started thinking ' I can't believe I never noticed how handsome he is. Seiya looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.' A single strand of hair fell into his face. Serena slowly wiped her hand across his face to push back the hair. He seemed to melt into her touch, when she first felt his cheek it was icy cold now it was as a summers day. 


	2. The Suprise

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have enough time on my hands to make a T.V. series? I don't own Sailor Moon. I barely own my websites. I would like to remind that I have an Avril song in this chap. And I would like you to know that I changed the lyrics partly on purpose please do not write reviews say "Those are not the proper Avril Lyrics." Thank you enjoy!  
  
Author Notes: Thank you to the Reviews. I will Put the names of the ones who reviewed at the end after the story. Speaking of my story onto it now. Remember to read and review.**Puts out drinks and some cookies** Remember the couples are Serena /Seiya  
Rei /Chad  
Lita /Andrew  
Ami /Greg  
Mina /Yaten  
(Alex) Haruka /Michiru (Michelle)  
Taiki /Setsuna I made a mistake in the last chap. I accidentally wrote that Taiki was with Haruka. But he/she isn't he/she is with Setsuna and Haruka is with Michiru. In The Last Chapter:  
  
BACK AT THE APARTMENT  
  
"Shhhh be quiet so they can't hear us." Yaten said as he walked to Serena's room. "Ok Yaten but if you don't shut up they will here us anyway." Mina opened the door of Serena's room and almost went into shock. "Yaten they are laying together on the floor sleeping." Mina beamed the biggest smile ever.  
  
ONTO CHAPTER 2  
  
Mina pulled Yaten into the living room as Yaten was gawking at the sight of Seiya and Serena sleeping next to each other. "Stop looking over to there. They are asleep and they're fine." She smiled at Yaten and put her arms around his neck. She lightly kissed his full lips and then just went on smiling. He Smiled at her and said "But do you think they are together or he was just comforting her and they fell asleep?" "I think you should stop worrying as long as they are on they're on their way to happy lives. Please help me get them together if they aren't ok." She turn in his arms so he had his arms draped over her shoulders and her back was against his chest. "Ok I will help you as long as you don't do anything to drastic. You know how Serena and the outers except for Setsuna are about destiny." Yaten rolled his eyes at the thought of Sailor Uranus and Neptune saying "you can't change destiny." "Ok I'll try not to be to forward. Especially with them I know how temperamental they both can be with feelings for others." Mina turned around and put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Mina." "Yes Yaten." "I .. Love you." Yaten leaned into a passionate kiss from the beautiful angel standing before him. She blushed. "I Love you to. I always have even if I didn't always show it."  
  
Meanwhile BACK AT THE ARCADE  
  
"What do you think is taking so long?" Taiki smirked as he wrapped his arms around Setsuna's waist. "You know those two always looking for a way to spend time alone. They probably checked on Seiya and Serena then started making out." Said Lita looking towards Andrew. Andrew smiled at her and winked. Rei saw this and smiled. "They aren't the only ones." Rei smiled at the two of them and laughed. "Rei!!" They both shouted. Soon everyone was laughing. "Guys," Andrew walked over to Lita "Well I suppose your right." He smirked and pulled Lita out of the booth, he kissed her with the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. While everyone hoped and holler, whistling and merriment. He released her and smiled a smile from ear to ear. "Now see he can make out," she giggled and whispered into his ear "I love you." His eyes got wide and he pulled her to a corner of the arcade where no one was at. "You've never said that to me before and I've waited to hear it come out of those beautiful lips of yours. I love you too. I love you more than you'll ever know." He smiled and it wasn't the normal smiled he had it was a smile filled with all the love and joy he had. He hugged her tightly and lifted her into the air. They walked back over to the group holding each other tightly. "So what happened my little love dudes." Chad said using his rock star attitude. "Nothing Chad." They're voices rang together. Lita bent over towards the girls but spoke aloud. "I'll tell you the details later." She smiled wide and soon so did the other girls. Then out of no where Yaten and Mina came bursting into the arcade. "Well if it isn't the lovers now." "Oh but it isn't," Mina said "Wait till you hear what we found." Mina explained everything. Yaten just stood behind her as she leaned over the table to tell the story. Yaten wrapped his arms around her waist. She decided to tease him so she bumped her butt into his **Cough**. He was shocked by this, you could tell by the expression on his face. "Mina! Stop that, we're in public." He said with a bit of humor in his tone. "So...I can't get you excited in public." She pouted. "It's not that but I would appreciate it if you didn't." He kissed her neck. The whole time everyone was holding down a giggle or a laugh. "I would appreciate it if you didn't either." Rei spoke up while laughing. "Anyway what would everyone like to drink?" Andrew said trying to get off the subject. 


	3. The Music

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have enough time on my hands to make a T.V. series? I don't own Sailor Moon. I barely own my websites. Author Notes: Thank you to the Reviews. I will Put the names of the ones who reviewed at the end after the story. Speaking of my story onto it now. Remember to read and review.**Puts out drinks and some cookies** Remember the couples are Serena /Seiya  
Rei /Chad  
Lita /Andrew  
Ami /Greg  
Mina /Yaten  
(Alex) Haruka /Michiru (Michelle)  
Taiki /Setsuna  
  
IN THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
"Mina! Stop that, we're in public." He said with a bit of humor in his tone. "So...I can't get you excited in public." She pouted. "It's not that but I would appreciate it if you didn't." He kissed her neck. The whole time everyone was holding down a giggle or a laugh. "I would appreciate it if you didn't either." Rei spoke up while laughing. "Anyway what would everyone like to drink?" Andrew said trying to get off the subject.  
  
ONTO CHAPTER 3:  
  
The Next Day. 10:36am  
  
Seiya woke up he opened his eyes and looked down at Serena. Suddenly he had the urge to kiss her. In his mind he was battling whether he should or shouldn't. The I should side won he took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her lips. The minute he made contact her eyes opened and on an impulse she gave into the kiss. Soon Seiya realized she was awake and quickly stood up. "Oh my god I'm sorry Serena! I never, I..I..I..I'm sorry." He ran out of the room leaving Serena in her room alone. Serena was thinking she was crazy that she had just kissed Seiya. Then she started thinking about how the kiss felt. "It was full of love and caring and tenderness. Darien only kissed me like that when we first started going out. I gave into it with all my heart. I think I love Seiya." Little did she know Seiya was standing outside her door listening to every word she said. Then he walked downstairs and sat on a couch feeling pretty good about himself for a minute. Outside it was starting to rain Seiya grabbed him coat and walked to the secret spot where he sang all his love for Serena. Serena came to a conclusion in her head. "Seiya! Seiya!" Seeing he wasn't there she ran to the arcade rain mixing with her tears. Seiya was singing now: I wake up in the morning Put on my face The one that's gonna get me Through another day Doesn't really matter How I feel inside This life is like a game sometimes Tears streamed down Serena's face she ran into the arcade. Everyone saw her but she didn't seem to notice them. "Seiya!" Again she knew he wasn't there and again she rain out of the building and into the rain. Everyone was curious so they followed her out and watched her run. "You know I can see what Seiya likes about her. She is very pretty in the rain." Said Mina. They watched her as she turned a corner they went back inside. Meanwhile Seiya was still singing:  
  
Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared Nothing to surround me Keep me from my fears I'm unprotected Serena ran to Seiya's school and made it onto the campus. "Seiya!" Wrong again she checked around a little bit then started running back towards the arcade. As she passed the arcade everybody saw her and watched her again running outside. This time when she rounded a corner towards the park they followed hiding behind bushes and trees so not to be spotted. Every once and a while Serena looked behind her to see if Seiya was behind her. Seiya sang more of the love tune:  
  
I won't open up  
  
It's too hard for me I've never felt like this before Does it show You see right through me And I can't hide. Seiya stopped singing noticing Serena coming down the path. Serena walked to the beach she remembered a song she had heard a couple days ago. She sang aloud not caring who heard her:  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight When your hearts shooting stars Your holding heaven in your arms Have you ever been in love? Slowly Seiya let a tear rolled down his face and continued to listen. The girls who were hiding from sight began crying too.  
  
Have you ever walked on air, ever  
  
Felt like you were dreamin' When you never thought it could But it really feels that good Have ever you ever been so in love? Seiya sat up and the group who followed Serena inched closer.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight When your hearts shooting stars You're holding heaven in your arms Have you ever been in love?  
  
Have you..?  
  
Again everyone inched forward.  
  
The time I spent waiting for something  
  
That was heaven sent When you find it don't let go I know. Again everyone inched forward. Suddenly another person appeared. Darien. In his mind he thought she was singing for him. (He wasn't there with all the Seiya screaming business.) "I shouldn't have been so harsh this morning." He said to himself, but Lita heard him and turned to see his face. "Darien.I don't think you should be here right now." She said calmly. "Why not? Serena is singing for me." He smiled. "No. I mean I just don't think you want to be here, now, why don't you go home." She smiled a fake smile. "No I think I'll stay." He kept smiling. "Suit yourself." Lita turned back toward Serena.  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered All my hope has been restored I ain't looking anymore Have you ever been in. Serena collapsed to her knees. "Seiya!" Serena screamed toward the ocean. Seiya ran out of the bushes toward her and hugged her tightly. Lita turned toward Darien and as soon as she did she could see in his face that his heart had just shattered into a million pieces and so had his ego. "I tried to tell you Darien, you shouldn't have been here to see this." But it was too late. Darien walked into a bush and transformed into Tuxedo mask. He walked out and walked towards the beach. "Love should never be taken advantage of. A young man took the heart of a girl and filled it with love. Then he stabbed it without thinking the love the girl had for him spilled out. Another young man came along and filled it with love." He tried to stay calm but Serena saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Then Tuxedo Mask jumped away un-transformed back to Darien and walked to his apartment. He was bored since it was another day off and usually on his days off he hung around with Serena. 


	4. New Loves and A kind Heart

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have enough time on my hands to make a T.V. series? I don't own Sailor Moon. I barely own my websites. Author Notes: Thank you to the Reviews. I will Put the names of the ones who reviewed at the end after the story. Speaking of my story onto it now. Remember to read and review.**Puts out drinks and some cookies** Remember the couples are Serena /Seiya  
Rei /Chad  
Lita /Andrew  
Ami /Greg  
Mina /Yaten  
(Alex) Haruka /Michiru (Michelle)  
Taiki /Setsuna IN THE LAST CHAPTER: "Love should never be taken advantage of. A young man took the heart of a girl and filled it with love. Then he stabbed it without thinking the love the girl had for him spilled out. Another young man came along and filled it with love." He tried to stay calm but Serena saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Serena also knew what he was talking about. Then Tuxedo Mask jumped away un-transformed back to Darien and walked to his apartment. He was bored since it was another day off and usually on his days off he hung around with Serena. ONTO CHAPTER 4: After about an hour of trying to figure out what to do he finally knew. "I hope I can do this." He grabbed his coat, closed and locked the front door and was on his way to the arcade. Finally he was next to the arcade and saw that everyone was there. (Is that a coincidence or what?) He took a deep breath and walked inside. He walked over towards Seiya slowly. "Seiya? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He was nervous you could tell by the shakiness in his voice. "Ummm sure Darien." They walked to the other side of the arcade. "I want to wish you luck and tell you that now that you have Serena never let her go. Just hold onto her tight ok," he smiled but a tear rolled down his cheek "and whatever you do don't yell at her." He looked at the floor Seiya hugged him and smiled. "Thank you. I will hold on tight. You know you're not as undeserving as I thought." Seiya smiled which made Darien smile. "I have wanted her for so long and I thank you for letting go easily. I know you still want her but I appreciate this. A lot." "Do you mind if I talk to Serena alone for a minute?" He was looking at the floor. "Course not." They walked back over to the booth. "Serena? Darien wants to talk to you." She tensed up at the sound of Darien's name. "Alright yeah sure ok." She stood up and slid out of the booth and walked over to Darien. "Hey Darien how's it going?" "Good. Can I talk to you for a minute?" said Darien while keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "Sure." She smiled. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for getting angry at you and that I hope you're happy with Seiya. If he treats you bad in anyway I want you to know I want to be there for support ok." Darien looked into her eyes. "Thank you Darien Thank you very much." She smiled and hugged Darien. Darien tightly held her. "Now come on let's go back over there." He smiled. "Ok." They again walked back over to the booth. Serena sat but Darien continued to stand. "Thanks for your time guys. I think I'll get going. Honestly I can't wait to get back to my apartment and do absolutely nothing for an hour then get horribly bored." He chuckled. "Don't be such a baka, stay here. Hang out." "Maybe you'll meet a cute girl." Serena and Mina giggled. "No that's ok I don't want to impose. After all why would you want your ex- boyfriend here with your new boyfriend?" He stared at the door. He really didn't want to leave. "Because Mina is going to play match-maker." Serena looked at Mina. "Oh no" Darien rolled his eyes. "I am?" Mina questioned. "Sure ok I'll take the job." "Oh great. Fine I'll stay as long as Mina doesn't get to wrapped up in the game." Darien walked to the counter and asked Andrew if he could get a drink. Then he took his drink back to the booth and sat down. "Wow this is different." Darien took a sip of his soda. "What is?" Asked Mina. "Usually I sit over there next to Serena. And Seiya sits over here. I kinda like it over here." Darien smiled. "Come on Yaten. Share this booth with me." Mina motioned for Yaten to sit on the inside. "Hold on a sec be patient." Yaten finished playing the video game and sat on the inside. Mina immediately snuggled against him. "I feel like a pillow. An extremely handsome pillow." He ran his fingers through Mina's hair while she had her head pressed gently on his chest. Seiya pulled Serena onto his lap and she laid back against his chest. She of course had to pull her very long hair to the side. Taiki and Setsuna wrapped their arms around each other and as a joke Setsuna sat sideways in Taiki's lap. Yaten motioned for Mina to bring her head up a little, she did. "I want you." He whispered into her ear. She got a devious look on her face. "Later after work. Plus I have to help Darien." Yaten whimpered a little but she kissed him. "Ok well since everyone is pair up I think I'm gonna head home." Darien stood up but Mina grabbed his sleeve. "Oh no you don't I just thought of someone perfect for you." Mina smiled. She told Yaten, Serena, Seiya, Rei, Chad, Taiki and Setsuna who she was thinking about. They all agreed she was perfect for him. "Her name is Tesuma. She has waist length black hair with ice blue highlights. She has icy blue eyes but they change colors. She is kind of tradition but also has this punk/Goth look to her. She is very talented with many instruments and she writes poetry and songs. She needs roommates cause her Uncle Tenoke left her this huge mansion when he died. She has offered for all of us to move in with her cause the mansion has like 54 rooms or something like that. Also she is 24 years old, same age as you Darien. Oh and when I set you up with her, be tender on the subject of family. I mean after you get to know her and she gets to know you it won't be so bad. But she is very emotion about her family." Mina smiled at her self for knowing the 411 on this girl. Everyone wasn't at all surprised at this. "Wow you really do suck in information about everyone don't you?" Darien smiled. "Of course. By the way I think it would be good for us all to move in together. I mean her mansion has a West wing, an East wing, and a North wing. The south wing is just mainly the front of the house so no one calls it the south wing. Plus I mean over 54 rooms I think we could definitely work with that. And she needs help with the bills. And she has a huge music room cause like I said she plays a lot of instruments. Come on guys what do you say? Oh and I told her to meet me here." "I'm in." They all chanted at once except Darien. Then the doors of the arcade pulled open and a girl matching Mina's description came waltzing in. Darien couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful, and he couldn't stop staring at her eyes. "If that's her I'm in." Darien said to Mina. Mina caught eye of her and hollered. "Tesuma over here!" Mina cried out, she scooched over so that she could sit. "Hello guys. Have you thought about my offer?" "Will do it!" Everyone said. "Great. I might actually be able to keep it now. And you do know that there are over 64 rooms right? And a huge music room? And a very fancy smancy dining room? It's a bit eccentric but my Uncle's family was rich so." Tesuma looked at Mina with eyes that said could I talk to you. "You guys we'll be right back." Tesuma and Mina walked over to a quiet corner. "What's wrong Tesuma?" Mina was a little worried. "Nothing. I just wanted to know who the cut guy is. He looks about my age." Tesuma smiled and so did Mina. "That's Darien. He thinks your pretty. I told him about you.a lot about you." Mina jumped for joy in her head. "He thinks I'm pretty?" "Oh yeah! I told him about you and your offer to let us live with you and five minutes later you came in and he said if that's her then I'm in. Which in guy language means she is a total hottie." "Yay!" "Come on I want you to meet him. Darien!" Mina yelled and 2 seconds later Darien was in front of her. "Wow speedy where's the fire?" Darien leaned over to her ear. "Right in front of you. She is gorgeous and you said she was smart to." He smiled at Tesuma and Tesuma smiled back in a flirtatious way. "Darien go sit down for a minute." She looked at him. "Whatever Mina and hey thanks." "No problem." She smiled at him then looked back at Tesuma. "He said you are gorgeous. I'm going to tell him you think he's hot too." Mina got a little over excited. "Mina! Are you crazy?!?" "Of course how do you think I get so many people to go out with each other?" Mina flashed another devious smile and walked over to the booth to talk to Darien. "Hey Darien?" "Yeah what's up Mina?" "Tesuma thinks you're hot." "What!" "Yep!" "Should I ask her out?" "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Yes! Now go before I transform and kick some Tuxedo Mask butt." "Ok I'm going." Darien walked towards Tesuma but turned. "Thanks again Mina." When he got to Tesuma he blushed for no reason at all. Of course as a chain reaction so did Tesuma. "Tesuma I know we barely know each other. Well actually according to the Mina matchmaker database I know a lot about you. I ummm was ummm wonder if you would go out with me?" 


	5. First Time

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have enough time on my hands to make a T.V.  
series? I don't own Sailor Moon. I barely own my websites.  
Author Notes: Thank you to the Reviews. I will put the names of the ones  
who reviewed at the end after the story. Speaking of my story onto it now.  
Remember to read and review. **Puts out drinks and some cookies**  
Remember the couples are Serena /Seiya  
Rei /Chad  
Lita /Andrew  
Ami /Greg  
Mina /Yaten  
(Alex) Haruka /Michiru  
(Michelle)  
Taiki /Setsuna  
IN THE LAST CHAPTER:  
"Should I ask her out?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Now go before I transform and kick some Tuxedo Mask butt."  
"Ok I'm going." Darien walked towards Tesuma but turned. "Thanks again  
Mina."  
When he got to Tesuma he blushed for no reason at all. Of course as a chain  
reaction so did Tesuma.  
"Tesuma I know we barely know each other. Well actually according to the  
Mina matchmaker database I know a lot about you. I ummm was ummm wonder if  
you would go out with me?"  
NOW ONTO CHAPTER 5:  
Tesuma smiled, which as everyone knows is usually a good sign.  
"Yes, yes I will." Tesuma stepped a little closer to him. Since she had  
been about 1 and a half away from him.  
"That's great." He reached for her hand and they walked back to the booth,  
almost immediately they pull their hand in the air.  
"I knew you guys would be perfect for each other." Said Mina.  
"Go Darien!" Said Andrew who soon took over the mouth of Lita so she  
couldn't argue that he thought the other girl was prettier.  
"Nice job Tesuma." Said Serena.  
"Good Luck to ya both." Said Seiya.  
"Same!" Said Taiki and Setsuna. Then Andrew released Lita from the grasp of  
his lips.  
"I think me and Andrew need to talk alone for a minute." Lita said. Andrew  
thought that his plan to close her lips didn't work. But he soon realized  
it had worked, quite well indeed. They walked into a dark corner and Lita  
kissed him deeply.  
"Lita.." She looked at him with eyes full of hope and dreams.  
"Come on let's go." She moved closer to his ear. "I want you, I need you."  
Andrew's heart was skipping a beat. He knew what she meant and he knew he  
wanted it too. Andrew quickly walked over to the booth.  
"Can someone take over for me?" Andrew looked towards Taiki, Seiya, Darien  
and Yaten. All the guys agreed, the girls for kind of happy about this  
because it would give them some alone girl time.  
"Thank you guys, so very much."  
"No problem Andrew Where you going anyway?" Said Seiya.  
"Home..... with Lita." He winked. All the guys whooped, hollered, and  
whistled. Andrew grabbed Lita hand and as they walked towards the doors the  
guys said one last thing.  
"Good-bye our little love birds. Have fun at home." They started laughing.  
The girls caught on and all of them got faces of giddy joy.  
  
Andrew's apartment  
Andrew unlocked the door to reveal an extremely tidy apartment. But at the  
moment Lita didn't care. He shut the door and locked it again, he grabbed  
Lita by her back and pulled her close. So that every breath she took her  
breasts rubbed against his chest.  
"Lita I don't want to take you if you're not ready." Said Andrew resisting  
every urge to take her right then and there.  
"Andrew I wouldn't have told you I wanted it if I wasn't ready. Besides I'm  
still a virgin and I'm 19 and I've been dating you for 5 years." Lita  
smiled. Andrew put his hand behind her head and pulled her into another  
dangerously passionate kiss. Then they went into his bedroom and made  
romantic sweet love.  
"I love you Andrew." She put her hand on his chest and her chin on his  
shoulder and drifted slowly to sleep.  
"I love you too Lita."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Everyone awoke out of an extremely good sleep. They had decided to spend  
the night at Tesuma's house after the arcade shut down. Luckily, Andrew had  
given them the key to the arcade. This morning the guys had left early to  
open the Arcade. Much to their surprise Andrew was there waiting for them.  
Andrew had woken up that morning automatically at the time he was supposed  
to open the arcade. He had called Mina on her cell and she had said all the  
guys went to the arcade and it was girl alone time at Tesuma's house. So he  
woke up Lita and told her that she could stay there or go hang with the  
girls. So of course Lita quickly dressed and was out the door. And that is  
why he was waiting for the guys to open up so that he could have some guy  
time.  
  
BACK AT TESUMA'S HOUSE  
  
The girls gave a little jump when the door bell rang. Tesuma's butler went  
to get it and announced to the mansion who was there.  
"Miss Lita Makoto has arrived." Said the butler in a surprisingly loud  
voice considering he is usually very quiet. All the girls ran downstairs in  
there nighties.  
"Lita! You naughty girl." All the girls laughed and gave Lita a hug.  
"I feel like cooking. Where's your kitchen?" Lita said.  
"oooooo yummy Lita treats. Please let her cook. Her food is so yummy." All  
the girls licked their lips. 


End file.
